Honesty
by Pippeloen
Summary: Sam just nodded and rubbed a hand over his face. 'It's just not like him.' 'I know,' Andy agreed. One shot that takes place in the future. Sam and Andy's son gets into trouble.


**Just a little one shot I came up with..**

**XX**

''Andy Swarek,'' Andy answered the phone. Her husband's last name rolled off her lips very easily these days. Years of marriage did that to her. She hardly ever used her own name anymore. ''What happened?'' she asked when she heard what the phone call was about. ''I'll be there in fifteen minutes.''

She quickly threw the clothes she was folding on the couch and grabbed her car keys. Within ten minutes she was parked in front of the school her kids were attending.

Andy practically ran towards the principal's office and told the secretary that she received a phone call from the principal. Thirty seconds later the door opened and an older woman walked out ''Mrs Swarek, glad you could come this fast.''

''Of course,'' Andy replied. She had the day off, but even if she had been at work she would have made time. Her kids were her first priority and whenever they needed her she was there.

When Andy stepped inside the office she saw her son sitting next to the desk. He didn't look at her, but the bruise on his cheek told Andy that this wouldn't be a simple visit. ''What happened?'' she asked as she lifted her sons cheek.

''Noah got into a fight,'' the principal explained.

''Noah, what happened?" Andy asked her son.

He didn't answer though. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook off Andy's hand. ''Who cares,'' he muttered.

''Mrs Swarek, we are not sure what happened. Unfortunately none of the teachers saw what happened, but according to a few of our other students Noah started it.''

''Is that true?'' Andy asked. When Noah didn't answer she raised her voice a little. ''Noah Swarek, did you start a fight?''

Again there was no response. The fourteen year old boy stayed in his seat without saying a word. Andy knew her son well enough to know something was up, but unfortunately he was a lot like his dad when something was wrong. He would deal with it alone and not let anybody in.

''Noah, what happened?'' Andy asked a little bit more gentle. ''You can talk to me.''

''Nothing,'' Noah muttered. ''Just let it go.''

''Unfortunately we can't let this go,'' the principal said. ''We can't have incidents like this. The school board will review this case, but for this week Noah will have to stay at home.''

There was not much Andy could say. She understood that schools didn't allow violence. ''And the other person involved?'' Andy asked. ''Obviously he hit him back.''

''We'll look into that, because of privacy issues we can't give you his name,'' the principal said. ''I'll call you if there's news.''

After signing Noah out Andy left the school with her son by her side. He still didn't talk, he just followed his mom and let his head hang.

''You know you can talk to your dad and me about anything, right?'' Andy asked.

Noah just shrugged and got into the car. ''Let's just go home,'' he replied.

''Noah, look at me,'' Andy said when both were sitting in the car.

With a little hesitation her son looked up at her. Andy tried not to wince when she saw the ugly bruise under his eye. ''Does it hurt?'' she asked. When Noah shrugged again she shook her head. ''What happened? I know you. You don't start fights.''

''Guy was being an ass,'' Noah answered.

''Your dad and I taught you better than this,'' Andy tried. ''If someone is bothering you then you talk to us or one of your teachers. You don't throw around punches.''

''Just drive,'' Noah said.

During the ride home Andy tried to talk to her son. He stayed silent though. When they finally reached their living room Andy told Noah to sit down on the couch. ''You get one more chance to explain yourself.''

Again there was no response. ''Give me your cell phone,'' Andy said. She saw the hurt look on her sons face, but he reached into his pocket without protesting. He handed her his phone and clenched his jaw. ''No phone, no TV, no leaving the house. We'll talk about it when your dad is home. Now go to your room.''

It was the first time that Noah got punished like that. Normally he was a good boy. He never got into trouble and usually stuck by his parents rules.

Noah bit the inside of his cheek and stood up. He practically ran upstairs and slammed his door shut. Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She and Sam weren't extremely strict, but they did have rules. No violence was number one on that list.

The rest of the day she furiously cleaned the house. She brought Noah a bottle of water and something to eat, but he still didn't talk to her.

Around four the front door opened. ''Hey mom,'' Megan said when she walked into the living room.

Andy greeted her daughter back and asked her how her day was.

''Just school, you know,'' Megan answered. ''I'm going to do my homework.''

Immediately Megan went to her bedroom. Normally their sixteen year old stayed with her mom to talk about her day and have a drink. Her quick departure told Andy she might know more about what happened with Noah.

Ten minutes later Andy went into Megan's room with a drink in her hand. ''Figured you would be thirsty,'' she said as she put the drink down.

''Thank you,'' Megan replied. She kept her gaze on her books as she waited for her mother to leave.

''What are you studying?'' Andy asked.

''History,'' Megan said. ''I got a test tomorrow.''

''You didn't mention that before,'' Andy tried.

''No, I forgot,'' Megan clearly lied. ''So I better catch up.'' When Andy didn't leave right away Megan looked at her mom. ''Is Noah in trouble?'' she asked.

''Do you know what happened?'' Andy shot back.

''Just heard he got into a fight,'' Megan answered. ''Figured you would be mad.''

''That's between your dad, me and Noah,'' Andy said. ''Unless you know more about what happened?'' She raised an eyebrow and looked her daughter straight in the eye.

''I don't,'' Megan said, focusing on her books again. ''Just curious.''

With a sigh Andy made her way downstairs again. She started dinner and was happy when Sam walked in an hour later. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. ''That smells good,'' he said.

''We need to talk,'' Andy immediately said.

Sam raised his eyebrow and sat down on a barstool next to their counter. ''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''Noah got into a fight today,'' Andy explained. ''Won't tell me what happened. According to the principal he started the fight. Got expelled for the rest of the week and the school board will decide what the rest of his punishment will be.''

''What did he say?'' Sam asked. He was immediately worried. Starting fights really wasn't something he could picture his son doing.

''Nothing,'' Andy answered. ''He's got a big bruise on his cheek, but he won't tell me what happened or why it happened. I think Megan knows more, but she won't talk either. Says she just heard some rumor at school.'' Andy sighed and closed her eyes. ''I told him he's grounded and I took his phone, but I seriously don't know how to deal with this.''

''I'll talk to him,'' Sam said.

''Maybe we should talk to him together. After dinner?'' Andy asked.

Sam just nodded and rubbed his hand over his face. ''It's just not like him.''

''I know,'' Andy agreed.

XX 

Dinner was more awkward than ever before. Nobody said a word and everybody hardly touched their food. When the table was cleared Noah tried to go back to his room.

''Noah, you stay here for a moment,'' Sam said. ''Megan go to your room, we need to talk to your brother.''

Megan bit her bottom lip and looked at her brother. He looked back at her for a second, but then looked down at the floor again.

When the three of them were seated in the living room Sam looked at his son. ''Mom says you got into a fight,'' he started.

Noah just shrugged and looked away.

''Can you explain to us what happened?'' Sam tried again.

When Noah didn't answer Andy sighed. ''Noah, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong.''

''Okay, officer Swarek,'' Noah sarcastically replied.

''Don't talk to your mother that way,'' Sam warned. ''She's right. We want to help you, but then we need to know what happened. We know we raised you better than this. Just tell us what happened.''

''I don't like that guy, so I punched him.''

Andy looked at Sam and shook her head. Neither of them believed what their son was telling them. ''And why don't you like him?'' Sam asked. ''He did something?''

''Can you just punish me?'' Noah asked. ''Get it over with.''

Sam sighed and made eye contact with Andy. ''Your mom already punished you. You help around the house while you're grounded. No friends allowed to come over. One month.''

With a quick nod Noah stood up and went back to his room.

''He's lying,'' Andy said as soon as the door was closed again.

''He is,'' Sam agreed. ''We'll just have to keep letting him know he can talk to us.''

''He's a good kid Sam. Something happened.''

Sam hated seeing his son like this. It made him angry that he couldn't help him. ''I'll talk to Megan, maybe she'll talk to me.''

''Yeah, maybe you can try that.''

Thirty minutes later Sam knocked on Megan's door. When she told him to come in he opened the door. ''How's the studying going?'' he asked.

''Fine,'' Megan answered.

''Mom said you had a big test tomorrow?''

''Yeah, history,'' Megan answered. ''You know that's not really my strong suit.''

Sam sat down on his daughters bed and picked up the book. ''I'm sure you'll do great,'' he promised. He stayed silent for a second. ''You saw what happened with Noah today?'' he asked.

He noticed that Megan's cheeks reddened, but she quickly shook her head. ''Just heard he got into trouble. Did he tell you what happened?''

''No,'' Sam answered. ''So I was hoping you know more. It's not really like Noah to get into fights, right?''

''Is he in a lot of trouble?'' Megan asked. She could hardly look Sam in the eye and that told Sam all he needed to know. His daughter was a lot like her mother; she was a terrible liar.

Sam nodded. ''You know the rules. We talk, we don't start fights.''

''Maybe he had a reason?'' Megan tried.

''Then he should tell us that,'' Sam answered. ''You know that the two of us can tell us anything, right? Your mom and I will always protect you.''

''I know,'' Megan answered.

''You didn't see anything?'' Sam asked.

When Megan shook her head Sam stood up. ''Okay,'' he said. ''Good luck studying.''

After leaving his daughters room Sam checked up on Noah. The teenager was on his bed with his back towards the door. He didn't respond when Sam walked in.

When Sam sat down on the bed next to Noah he saw that his son had been crying. ''That bruise hurt?'' Sam asked. He knew his son didn't want to talk. Didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was hurt. So as hard as it was, Sam ignored the tears.

Noah shook his head and quickly whipped the tears away. ''I'm going to sleep.''

''Okay,'' Sam answered. ''Your mom and me are here if you want to talk.''

XX

That night Sam and Andy went to bed pretty late. Both were exhausted, but stayed up to talk.

''I hate that he won't talk to us,'' Andy sighed as she applied body lotion to her legs. ''He's never been like this before.''

''He'll talk when he's ready,'' Sam tried. ''You know him.''

Andy nodded. ''He's hurting and we can't help him.''

''We can't not punish him if he won't tell us what happened,'' Sam reasoned.

''I know,'' Andy answered. ''It's just really hard.''

They both got ready for bed and turned off the lights. Sam pressed a kiss to Andy's head and put an arm around her waist. Just when they were comfortable there was a knock on the door.

Andy sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. ''Come in,'' she said.

With hesitation Megan walked into their room. ''Can I talk to you for a minute?'' she asked.

''Of course,'' Sam said. ''What's wrong?''

Megan sniffed and sat down on Andy's side of the bed. ''What if Noah started that fight for a reason?'' she asked.

''Then we would have to know what happened.'' Andy said. ''You know what happened, do you?''

Megan nodded rubbed her legs. ''I'm sorry,'' she whispered.

''What happened?'' Sam asked. He put a comforting hand on his daughters back. ''We're not mad sweetheart, we just need to know what happened.''

Megan bit her bottom lip and played with the strings of her sweatpants. ''Noah was just sticking up for me,'' she softly said.

''Why?'' Andy asked.

''This guy, Brad, he's like the most popular kid in school. Everybody is talking about him. He and his friends are just annoying, but somehow all the girls like them. Everybody wants to date him. I don't really get why though.''

Megan stopped talking for a moment to take a deep breath. ''I was in the hallway when Brad put his hand on my ass. I told him to stop it, but he just started laughing. Then he tried to kiss me and I tried to push him away.''

''Noah saw that?'' Andy guessed. She took Megan's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Megan nodded. ''Yeah, Brad was already walking away, but he kind of freaked me out and then Noah punched him.''

Andy could practically feel Sam's blood boiling when Megan mentioned that someone touched her against her will. ''Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us this before? Or your teachers?''

''I just..'' Megan started to cry again and whipped away another set of tears. ''I just didn't want to be the loser. Every girl wants to date Brad. So I asked Noah to lie. I didn't want to look stupid.''

Sam had left the bed and was pacing the floor. ''You're not every girl,'' he warned. He sat down next to his daughter and took her in his arms. ''You are perfect, okay? Don't ever do something you don't want to do just to be liked.''

''I'm sorry,'' Megan said again. She stayed in her father's arms until she was calm. Andy rubbed her back and told her to let it out. ''Are you still mad at Noah?''

Andy looked at Sam and shook her head. ''He did the wrong thing, but he did it with the right reason,'' Andy answered. ''We'll go talk to him.''

Megan stayed with her parents for ten more minutes and then went back to her room. They had talked about what happened and Megan calmed down.

''I'm going to kill him,'' Sam said as soon as Megan was gone. ''That son of a...''

''Sam,'' Andy stopped him. ''He's sixteen years old.''

''That doesn't give him the right..''

''I know, I know.'' Andy got off the bed and placed her hands on Sam's chest. ''We'll talk to the principal and we'll talk to his parents.'' She slowly rubbed her hands up and down Sam's arms. ''He will be punished for this, but we have to set an example here.''

Sam shook his head and clenched his jaw.

''Come on,'' Andy said as she took Sam's hand. ''We have to talk to Noah.''

They walked to their son's bedroom and knocked on his door. When he didn't answer Andy opened the door. ''We want to talk to you for a moment,'' she said.

Together they sat down on Noah's bed. ''Megan came to talk to us,'' Andy started. ''She told us what really happened.''

Noah turned his head and his eyes widened.

''We're really proud that you stuck up for your sister like that,'' Sam said.

''But,'' Andy interrupted him. ''Even though you had a good reason, we don't want you to use violence.''

''We get that you were trying to protect Megan,'' Sam continued. ''We really are proud of you son.''

''You're not mad anymore?'' Noah asked. Normally he was quite tough. He usually looked a lot older than just fourteen, but lying in bed with his cheeks red he looked like a young boy.

Andy sighed and ran a hand over the bruise on Noah's cheek. ''We are a little disappointed, but we get why you did it.''

''Brad just thinks he can get away with anything,'' Noah said. ''And when I saw him grab Megan I got really mad.''

''I get that,'' Sam said. ''I honestly can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing.''

''But that doesn't make it right,'' Andy quickly added. ''We just wanted you to know that we know, we'll talk about the rest in the morning.''

''Am I still in trouble?'' Noah asked.

Andy and Sam looked at each other. ''We'll discuss it in the morning,'' Sam said. ''Just try to get some sleep right now. We'll straighten this out, okay?''

''Okay,'' Noah said. ''I'm sorry.''

''We know you are,'' Andy said. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Noah's head. ''We love you buddy.''

''I love you too,'' Noah answered. He hugged Andy and then Sam. ''I didn't mean to get in trouble.''

''We know,'' Sam replied. He ran his hand through Noah's hair and stood up. ''Try to sleep, it's late.''

After they left Noah's room they went back to their own bedroom. ''What should we do?'' Andy asked. ''We have to punish him.''

Sam snorted and shook his head.

''Sam,'' Andy warned. ''I'm mad too, but there was no reason for him to start a fight. Megan said that Brad was already walking away. They both did self defence training, they know when they're allowed to use it.''

As much as Sam hated to admit it, he knew Andy was right. ''We'll keep his phone for a week,'' Sam suggested. ''Give him some more chores around the house.''

''Yeah,'' Andy agreed. ''And Megan? She did lie to us.''

''We'll have to talk to her as well,'' Sam agreed. ''I get that she wants to be liked, but this...''

''She can be so insecure,'' Andy mentioned. ''We really need to talk about that.''

''Tomorrow,'' Sam said. ''We'll have a big family meeting. After I talked to the principal.''

Andy nodded and laid back down in bed. ''It's already 1am,'' she complained.

''The joy of having kids,'' Sam said.

''We have two pretty great kids,'' Andy reasoned.

''That we do,'' he agreed.

XX

**The end**


End file.
